


Extended a little metaphorically

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and shadow? How childish and simplistic a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended a little metaphorically

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BPS Challenge: 45 – Light and Shadow

A good horoscope is like a prism. If you shine the future through it, it’s broken up and sorted into an assortment of colours. Although; much like a prism, there can sometimes be a faint shadow cast that will be over looked.

Most people agree though, that the shadow isn’t the important bit though, it’s more important to focus on the brightness of the colours, focusing them into aesthetic delights. To take what you want out of it, and use it to help shape your own future.

But shadows have a long lasting legacy and perhaps if left to their own devices they can become something powerful, particularly with how they surprise you.

Midorima thinks he’s losing track of the metaphor, but still, he just can’t help hoping, that a certain shadow will surprise one of the brightest lights he’s ever known, just a little more.


End file.
